Mikan Amaya
Honey |symbol= Honey |debut-anime= Episode 25 |seiyū= Ami Kamiya |singer= Ami Kamiya }} Mikan Ayama (アヤマミカン Ayama Mikan) is a supporting character in Aikatsu New Nebula! and leader of the group Cream. Her type is cute and her brand is Sweet Nostalgia. Bio Backstory Mikan showed an interest in music at an early age, being only 7 when wishing to become a singer. At 10 she started to take lessons. She continued until she was 15 and started to wish to become an idol. She took an audition for a small agency who wanted to form a group of several girls. He held up auditions and Mikan applied after discussing with her parents. She took the audition the CEO of the agency was amazed by how good she was at singing. She took several auditions and ended up with 4 others girls : Nami Gotou, Claire Summers, Miu Fujita and Hina Nakano. The 5 of them became Cream. Because of their concept they started to gain attention but because of how small the agency was, didn't receive much attention and had a hard time trying to get noticed by doing more lives. Because the agency was small it was about to go bankrupt because of how much the CEO Hiro invested in the group. Mikan wanted to help and decided to distribute flyers and promote her group. That's when Tsuyu Shimizu noticed the agency and the bind the group was. She then decided to help by convincing Hiro to move his agency to hers and become a sub label. Mikan saw that as an opportunity to continue to live her dream with her new friends. She convinced them that they could continue on being idols if Hiro accepted. Decided to continue becoming idols they all went to the CEO to tell him that they should do it. After he was convinced and the group recently debuted as TS idols. Mikan who wanted to become an idol since she was small she did not wanted to give up and was more than happy to continue living her dream. As she was already invested in music at a young age and taking on vocal lessons and even training with a vocal coach. Becoming the main vocal of the group because of her singing experience she was named leader too thanks to her very optimistic personality. Now living her dream, she's working hard in order to make her group popular and wants to build a name for her group. Personnality Mikan is a very optimistic person, she doesn't like giving up and works until things work out. She's a very positive person but is not too optimistic and is realistic about things. She is also a serious person when things such as exams or training are concerned. She is the one to always be there for her friends, cheering them up and making them smile again. She is a reliable person whom her friends can always count on. Appearance Mikan has blonde wavy hair reaching her waist and yellow eyes. She is always wearing yellow or white colored casual outfits and likes dressing in a feminine and cute way. She also likes retro outfits a lot. Songs *Love Potion *Sweet Talk Etymology Mikan (みかん Mikan) means tangerine. Ama (アマ Ama) means heavenly and Ya (ヤ Ya) means valley. Trivia *Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan. *Member Color: Yellow *Stage Name: Honey *'Birthday': May 16 *'Zodiac Sign': Taurus *'Blood Type': O *'Favorite Foods': Honey waffles, ice cream,pancakes, omurice, stuffed peppers and tomatoes ,chicken sandwich and donuts. *'Disliked Food': Yakisoba *'Favorite Items': Ribbons *'Favorite Styles: Feminine clothing,Pan Collar dresses,pastel clothes. *'Favorite Flavor': Honey *'Favorite Stone''': Amber Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:TS Entertainment Category:Cream